


Blue [fanvid]

by beerbad



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, F/M, Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-29
Updated: 2007-04-29
Packaged: 2019-10-24 06:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17699597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beerbad/pseuds/beerbad
Summary: This vid takes a look at Kara Thrace's very angsty journey through Season 3.





	Blue [fanvid]

**Title:**  Blue  
 **Music:**  "Blue" by A Perfect Circle [[lyrics]](http://www.sing365.com/music/lyric.nsf/Blue-lyrics-A-Perfect-Circle/71BCAD29F103188048256D8200095797)  
 **Fandom:**  Battlestar Galactica  
 **Spoilers:**  General Season 3, clips range from 3x01 - 3x18.  
 **Notes:**  This vid takes a look at Kara Thrace's very angsty journey through Season 3. There are plenty of bits also featuring Sam, Lee and Leoben for all you 'shippers. ;)

 **[YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hoNKzQRi2GE) | [Dreamwidth](https://beerbad.dreamwidth.org/168240.html) | [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1eb6keNYnM-tNTXj5aSLFvbWBlNjhGkbg)** (download)

 **Notes:**   I could not be more excited to unveil my second fanvid,  **Blue**. I have been very absent from LJ lately, but hopefully the amount of work I put into this was worth it. :) I was much faster this time around, but this still took me about a month to complete. I'm actually turning it in as my final project for my  **[Intro to New Media](http://machines.pomona.edu/51-2007/)**  class, which I'll admit did help push me along to finish it. I'm very happy with the way it turned out and I hope you'll like it too! Comments would be greatly appreciated, natch. *g*  For those interested in how I justify doing this as an academic project, you can check out my [ **critical appendix**](http://beerbad.livejournal.com/167472.html). Also, [](http://jarrow272.livejournal.com/profile)[ **jarrow272**](http://jarrow272.livejournal.com/)  wrote an amazing in-depth [ **review**](http://community.livejournal.com/vidding/1060027.html) of this vid, which is one of the greatest compliments I could hope to receive. <3!


End file.
